The present invention relates to trailers and pertains particularly to a trailer for towing behind a bicycle.
Bicycle trailers for towing behind bicycles for carrying cargo and the like have been known for some time. However these prior known bicycle trailers have numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. One of the drawbacks of the prior art trailers is that they have a hard suspension which prevents the hauling of items over rough terrain. Another disadvantage of many of the prior art trailers is that when sufficiently light in weight to be easily towed, they are not sufficiently rugged to withstand much service. Another disadvantage of the prior known trailers is the difficulty of properly adjusting the connection to different size bicycles.
Accordingly it is desirable that there be provided a large capacity bicycle trailer that is built rugged and light in weight and has a reasonably soft suspension.